The Human Adventure
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: The Tien find something which will change the destiny of the himself, Krillin and Yamcha. T to be safe, sorry for grammar mistakes please Read & Review
1. Default Chapter

The Human Adventure

I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N-Just for your information I am just am going to do a little rework on this old story, and then I hope to change some parts and add on to it as well.

Prologue

A man look of in the distant bright sunset, a sunset that seem to describe what all the man's feelings where at that monument. He believed that his best days where beyond him, and he had to wonder if the best days of the human race had pasted them by as well. It had been three months since the unknown boy came and told him about the future and the impending doom of his friends and him. He knew that he had to get stronger, if he was going to be able to help his friends, but even if achieved increasing his strength, he had a feeling he would mater. That things still would fall apart anyway and humanity would be gone, just a footnote in the pages of history. That this was the sunset of the human race.

Even he they were able to stop the androids, he wondered if he would be apart of it or if it would just be an another case where Goku and the Saiyans would be the fighters. That with ever threat that came to earth the gap in strength of the humans and Saiyans was increasing. Now with the Super Saiyans ability that Goku showed, he was totally pointless in any fight. That the strength that the humans like Yamcha, Krillin and he had achieved where nothing compared to the Saiyans strength, and this made him almost feel like letting up in his training. He was too proud to give up though, he had bested Goku in the past and he must be work harder then the Saiyan to keep up with him now. He was willing to do this, even if it meant he would only be a marginal player in the fight that was going to come. It would meant he still was a player in the game and not a bygone figure like Master Roshi and Chiaotzu were.

With this thought, Tien pushed himself not allowing the pain or tiredness to get in the way of his training. He was now leaving his home in the mountains to find places to train. There he would isolate himself from the outside would so he could focus totally on his own training. Once in awhile he would return to the home. Where he would meet his old friend Chiaotzu, and would relax, this gave him a chance to have good food, because Chiaotzu was a much better cook then himself.

After three mouths Tien believed that his training was coming along, and that if he keep up he would be able to achieve his goals. Tien looked around at the mountains where he had been training at for about a week. It was also in the northern mountains, so there was snow all over the place. Tien was wearing his blue and gray gi (the type he wore during the buu saga) to keep him protected from the cold. Tien was almost finshed with his training for the day all he had to do was some focusing work with his tri- beam.

Tien rose up high in to the air looking for a place to focus on. He scanned the nearest mountain to him looking for something like a tree or a rock which he would zoom in on with his tri-beam. Looking around for a while he saw what look like a large black rock that rose out of the snow at the top of the mountain. Tien then place his hands in the shape of a triangle and zoomed in on his target. Zooming in on the black rock he found something odd about it, the black rock looked like it had some type of writing on it as well as odd looking symbols which reminded him of the historical digs he saw about on TV. This was an odd thing to see on a top of a mountain in the northern land. As far as he knew there had never been anyone ever to live in the northern land, and he knew the area quite well. Tien flew immediately to the rock, when he got there he found out that it what not a rock at all. It was a large black slab that was used to write a story or message or something on, but there was no way to tell because of the language. Tien had never seen in his live and that saying a good cause Tien had travel to must of it at one point or another. He did know someone how might have the ability to translate the slab. He was curious to what it said. Tien looked at it again and knew that he was going Capsule Corp. where he would ask Bulma to help him to figure out what the slab said. He had a feeling what ever it said it would be important for himself and his future. So he took of to meet with the genius, and also to see his old rival Yamcha, and to measure how much he had trained.

On the other side of the world, there was another man much like Tien. He had been staring at the wall of his room for hours wondering what went wrong. Yamcha was looking at a picture of the Z fighters right after the 23rd World Tournament. This picture only told him all that he had lost and all that he was losing. He had once had so much and now his world was falling apart.

He once was one of the strongest people on the earth, but after the attack of the Saiyans. He felt like he was not as powerful, but he when he trained with King Kai, it made him think that he still was a great fighter. Then with all that happened on Namek and the growth in strength of the Saiyans made his training pointless. That the Super Saiyan power was way above anything that he could ever reach in his lifetime. He knew also after seen the future boy going Super Saiyan that it would be an mater of time before Vegeta and Gohan would reach the level of Super Saiyan. This though did not hurt him the most.

After seeing the future boy he knew that his relationship with Bulma was coming to an end or would in the future. That he could tell that since he came back from the dead, that Vegeta, and Bulma were forming a very close relationship. It was like his relationship with Bulma was just a kiddy love that you grew up from. He knew that he was not going to be able to do anything to change the relationship. He just hoped that the relationship between Vegeta and Bulma would change Vegeta for the better, but he doubted that the Saiyan would ever change.

Since the boy had came he did not train that much, and not at all compared to Vegeta. He just knew that he did not mater anymore and that training himself like he did in the past was pointless. Then he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Yamcha, could you go and answer the door. I am a little busy right now." Bulma yelled loud enough for Yamcha to hear.

Yamcha immediately looked over to the window and saw that the man at the door was his old rival Tien. He then walked toward the door wondering why Tien was there and what was the back object that he seemed to be holding was.

He gave him a odd look then looked at the black object he was hold, he scratched the top of his head and began to wonder why Tien had brought the object.


	2. Chapter 2

The Human Adventure

I don't own DBZ or its characters

Chapter One

Tien fly down from the window were he had seen Yamcha. As he landed on the sidewalk he though about in his mind, and wondered why it didn't feel like Yamcha had been training at all. In fact he seem pretty much at the same power level as he had been after his training with King Kai. He also wondered why Tien looked so depressed about something. He figured that more then likely it was just one of the little fights that he and Bulma seemed to have from time to time. Still it all was just a bit odd, he figured Yamcha would be no where near Capsule Corps. In fact he figure he would be at Roshi's working with Krillin.

He did not have to wait long after he knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, Yamcha opened the door. It was not to surprising since Yamcha knew that he was there. Yamcha was not even in his training gi, instead he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and long black pants.

"It is good to see you again," Yamcha said holding the door open for him.

"Well I need to talk with Bulma about something I found, if you want to know," Tien said as he walked past Yamcha into Capsule Corps.

"So um is that black stone thing what you want to show her," Yamcha asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah actually it is, would you happen to know just where she is?"

"Well I think she is in the lab, I will go and call down to tell her that you are hear to see her, she gets kind of upset if people surprise her when she is working on things. Well maybe we can talk about old times before you leave?"

"Yeah sure, I think I can manage that, well till later," Tien said walking to the elevator that would take him to the lab.

Tien had only been in Bulma's lab once or twice and it always amazed him how protective she could be when she put her mind to it. When he first meet the blue haired female he would never of guessed that she was some super genus, and defiantly not one of the leaders of Capsule Corps. As the elevator rang at the floor that had the lab, his mind went back to his reason for being in Capsule Corps. He looked at the black stone again, it was a decent size, and really smooth. Things which sealed it in his mind that it had meet the hand of a person at some point in the past.

As the door of the elevator opened he looked into the lab, it was a bit messy with machine parts in a number of places, and over in a corner there was a long table with different beaker filled with different colored liquids. He turned his eyes to see Bulma walking towards him from his left, and he walked out into the lab.

"Well welcome, what is it that I can do for you," Bulma said with a small smile, "I can't say that you come around to much, what is so important that would bring you here now."

Tien turned and holded the stone out. When Bulma saw the stone, she looked at it for a second.

"Well if I were to guess that stone came from one of the ancient societies around here right?" Bulma asked looking at him with a larger smile thinking how smart she was.

"Nope, I found this in the northern mountain, I was wondering if you could help figure out where this thing is from."

"Well sure I can I have a machine that will be able to figure it out, I bet it is just from this area, and was taken up to the northern mountains in some type of robbery."

"Well lets fine out, I would like to know myself, just to be sure," Tien said a bit annoyed at Bulma's attitude about the black stone.

"Sure knock your self out, but don't tell me I didn't warn you, it is just a piece of junk, I have seen tons of that stuff in the museums," Bulma said pointing to a rather large machine that looked a bit like a copy machine, "Just put the lettering on the machine, and it will run a cross check on all known language."

"Sure will do," Tien said before walking over and placing the slab against the machine. He began to run the machine and waited for the answer to his question. He really was kind of hoping that it would be unknown, just so he could see Bulma's face when it was. Three seconds later it announced, "All sources checked, result, unknown."

"Tien, um I think I need to fix that machine, that can't be right, we have even the oldest languages in there so just give me a second," Bulma said as she walked up to the machine.

Tien watched as Bulma worked to check every little part of the machine to make sure it was working, then as she put the slab back on perfectly. "Now we will see which language this is," she said as she started the machine.

A bit later the machine said again that the had no match for the language., except for a small note on the bottom of the slab, it was in the oldest language around.

"Wow, you were right, I can believe I just said that either," Bulma said looking at the results, "the only part said to beware the desert city, it will bring doom to the rest of the world. Do not remove this or the city will cause doom."

"Well that sure is um interesting, I just hope something bad does not happen," Bulma said looking though her computer for what it could mean.

At that moment what seemed like millions of new being appeared out of no where, some of them were extremely strong, and others about the power of the normal human. "Bulma, I think we need to get everyone together."


	3. Chapter 3

The Human Adventure

Chapter Two

A/N- I don't own DBZ, or its characters

I am sorry for my grammar mistakes, and such, just wanted to say that first.

The new powers must have been felt by the others around the same time as Yamcha, and Tien. It only took a small amount of time for Bulma to manage to get a hold of Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Krillin, and they were all on their way to Capsule Corps. This is saying quite a bit being that Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku were out almost in the middle of nowhere training for the battle with the androids that the odd youth had told them about. Plus the fact, that these were not the type of people who would be inclined to just leave their training and go off and do something else unless it was very important. Tien and Yamcha were already nervously moving around thinking about the new powers he was feeling coming from what would seem to be a very small area. Neither could tell just how strong some of the powers were; do to the fact that they were so close to each other.

Tien stopped his pacing, and turned to Yamcha, "Hey pal, I think we should get moving, maybe we can do some scouting for the others before the others get there."

Yamcha nodded, he could tell from Tien's tone of voice, that showed he really wants to do this, and he himself was not really against the idea himself. It sure just beat sitting around waiting for the others to arrive, or worse, waiting for this possible new enemy to arrive on the scene. With how recent, or really pretty much things had always seemed to go, the odds of these powers just being of friends was low. Especially after finding a stone that told of death and doom.

"Bulma, were going, tell the others to meet us at there," Yamcha yelled loudly before running out of the door followed by Tien.

Bulma turned to tell them not to leave, and then noticed that the two of them left. It was just liked those guys to do something like that. Just up and leave without thinking about waiting to prepare them for what could be possible threats in the future. Well at least wait for Goku, and allow him to help them.

As Tien and Yamcha flew quickly across the land towards the huge groups of powers, they could tell what the powers were easier, though there were some that still blended together. He noticed that some of the powers had an odd feel different then anything he had ever felt, and some that seemed non human, but yet at the same time a bit familiar. As they traveled, they found that they were headed deeper and deeper into a large desert wasteland. Yamcha had known the land quite well, and had lived in the desert for many years of his life. It made the fact that the powers where the desert, seem even a bit stranger to him. Soon, they saw what looked like a large black mirage in the desert. As they got closer, they could tell that it was a super metropolis, with hundreds of high rise buildings that went across the town. Just from a far away look at the city, it would be easy to tell that it was much larger then even West City. In fact, it made West City look like a small town by comparison. Outside the town was a large lake, and grass lands, that had not been there before.

The looks on the faces of Yamcha, and even of Tien were that of two people who were in all of what they were looking at. It was without a doubt in either of there minds that something big was going down, and that something was very big. Yamcha turned over to Tien who pointed towards the ground below them. Yamcha could tell with ease that he was motioning him to go to the ground. Within seconds the two were on the ground.

"Well, I don't think it would be wise just to fly into there," Tien said as he touched down on the desert sand about a mile away from the town, "I don't want them to know that we are coming into town, and I don't want to let them on to just how strong we our."

Yamcha nodded in reply, "Yeah, don't think it would help us, if we are try to spy on them huh. Though, I have a feeling that with a town that large, it won't be all that hard to blind in."

The two of them moved through the desert quickly staying on the ground. When they got closer to the town they increased their speed, so that no one would see them walk into the town, and thus raise questions to just how they were able to enter into the town. The pair came to a stop in what looked like a large street. The building around them was large, but they were dwarfed by the mountainous building that they saw at what looked like the center of the town. As the two walked down the street they were unable to notice a strange thing that occurred around the perimeter of the new town. To the outside world the town had just vanished, like it was never there, and just like that as well, the energy signals of both Tien and Yamcha were gone from the world as well. The other Z fighters that where on there way to the city were confused by the events that had just taken place, and even searched the area where they thought they had felt the city had been, but in the end, they were force to assume that, Yamcha, and Tien were gone. That there was nothing they could do for them either, though that is not saying they did try. It just was useless, and not even King Kai had an idea of what happened to the two human warriors.

Inside the town, unaware of the fact to the rest of the world they were dead; the two warriors kept walking up the streets. Pretty much no one gave them a second look, they just kept moving, as if seeing a three eyed man was something you would see any day. Although the two warriors did catch one or two people giving them odd looks from time to time. It was more then likely that it was because, Yamcha, and Tien were looking at the others making notes to themselves about them. Not everyone they saw were human some looked like ladybugs, and other types of insects. Then others had almost animal like qualities to their look, or some other thing that would set them part from you normal human. Even the clothes that the townspeople where wearing was various, but with some trends about the different groups of people. One group that seemed to spread across races was these Gray, and blue uniforms that they noticed on some of the people. Many of which had been the ones who gave the two odd looks.

As, the two turned the corner of the street, they were to find that they took the wrong street. Two of the gray guards where ahead of them, and two others also turned into the alley after the humans. Each of the guards looked like Purple Alligator men.

"Well, hey, fellows, what is the problem, anything," Yamcha said in a passing way.

"Idiot," Tien said shaking his head, "I highly doubt that these guys can understand our language.

"Actually your wrong, we were able to figure out your primitive language in no time," One of the guards said with an aggressive town, "Now, your outsiders give up to us, or… die."

Tien quickly read the power of the guards, and figured that it was nothing really he would consider dangerous. Still he did want to use too much power, in case these guys had a way to read energies. He looked over to Yamcha for a second, and could tell similar thoughts were going though his head at the same time.

Tien quickly turned his head to the fighter. The two in front of him were headed at him, and the other two were headed at Yamcha. Tien watch the fighter's footsteps and style of movement closely, knowing that if he could find the right opening between the two, he could advance quickly, and use there over aggression against them. He noticed something rather quickly, that the fighter to the left was a half a step closer then the other fighter. He saw his path, and with that he exploded with the minimal power he figures he would need. He approached the first fighter quickly, and hit him with a quick jab across the shoulder. The attack was so fast, that both of the warriors were stunned at the speed. Tien kept moving; knowing the stunned state of the enemy would only give him another advantage. He move quickly toward the other fighter, but as he moved he gave the first one a quick punch to the stomach, that caused fall quickly. Then he delivered a nice attack to the second warrior using his machine gun fist technique. He turned his head to see Yamcha finishing the other two guards off with his wolf fang fist. Soon the two regrouped.

"We got to move, am sure that they are following us," Tien said quickly.

"Yeah, but something tells me these guys actually don't have any clue just how strong we are," Yamcha added in reply.

"Yeah, so lets get moving," Tien said with a nod, "We have to find away to stay away from these guys."


End file.
